Generally, holders for books and reading desks are installed on a desk or the like such that books may be easily read, and include a stand on which a book is laid, an angle adjusting unit configured to adjust the stand to a predetermined angle according to user's eyes, and a clamp for holding pages of the book. Various book holders are being used with this basic configuration.